Intoxicated
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Depressive Stimmung, Streß mit den Lehrern, Strafarbeiten und Ärger mit den Slytherins. Ein normaler Schultag also. Aber was passiert wenn plötzlich der Wahnsinn Harrys Verstand vernebelt? [Warnung - Rape: Harry x Draco] Abgeschlossen


Ja, ich mal wieder mit ner neuen Story. =_="

HP gehört nicht mir.. alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Teil: 1/4  
  
Pairing: Harry x Draco (auch wenn man es nicht wirklich ein Pairing nennen kann)  
  
Genre: Drama, Dark, Angst, Slash, Rape  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnung: Diese Ff ist recht düster. Wer also mehr auf Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen steht sollte diese FF besser nicht lesen.  
  
So, und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^

**Intoxicated**  
_~ Du berauscht mich ~_  
  
_Prolog:_  
  
Wahnsinn...  
  
Verlangen...  
  
Begierde...  
  
Liebe?!  
  
Wenn man es genau bedenkt, sind dies 4 völlig verschiedene Worte... völlig verschiedene Bedeutungen. Aber was passiert, wenn der Wahnsinn sie alle überschwemmt? Kann man dann noch von Gefühlen sprechen?   
  
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für eine Wirkung ein kurzer, scheinbar unbedeutender Kuss auf mich hat...   
  
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sich alleine in diesen wenigen Sekunden ein solch beängstigendes Gefühl in meinem Innersten ausbreitet...  
  
... dann hätte ich von dir abgelassen.  
  
Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich alles daran setzen die letzten Tage ungeschehen zu machen.  
  
Aber ich fühle, dass es für mich bereits zu spät ist. Ich kann aus dem Wahnsinn der mich gefangen hält nicht entkommen.  
  
Du hältst mich gefangen... hast meinen Kopf berauscht... meinen Verstand mit deinem süßlichen Geruch vergiftet... meine Ohren mit deiner Stimme betäubt... mein Herz mit deinen Augen unterworfen...  
  
... dafür werde ich dich quälen... deinen Willen brechen... dein Herz zerstören... deinen Körper mir ergiebig machen...  
  
... auf das du genauso leidest wie ich...  
  
...auf das dich deine Angst genauso gefangen nimmt wie mich der Wahnsinn...  
  
... du berauscht mich.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
_Part I: Just a kiss_  
  


  
Regen prasselt gegen die Fensterscheiben und über den Ländereien von Hogwarts liegt dichter Nebel. Wie weißer Rauch breitet er sich über dem Boden aus und hüllt die Schlossmauern ein wie ein großer, kalter Mantel. Der Wind heult leise auf und peitscht die Regentropfen gegen die Mauern. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen, während große schwarze Wolken den nächtlichen Himmel verdecken.  
  
Stöhnend legt er den schmutzigen Putzlappen beiseite und richtet sich mühsam auf. Seine Hände schmerzen und sein Rücken fühlt sich unangenehm verspannt an. Missmutig stellt er den großen Kessel vor seinen Füßen zurück in den Schrank. Erschöpft wirft er dessen Türen zu, verstaut Putzlappen und Wassereimer und verlässt den dunklen Kerkerraum.   
  
Kälte kriecht in seinen Körper und er beschleunigt seine Schritte um sich etwas aufzuwärmen. Im Gegensatz zum Gryffindorturm ist es hier unten in den Kerkern eiskalt, feucht und dunkel. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildet sich in seinem Nacken und er dreht sich unruhig um.  
  
Besser hätte der Tag wirklich nicht enden können. verbittert kaut Harry auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als ihm die ganzen negativen Ereignisse des Tages wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen werden.  
  
Angefangen damit, dass Professor Trelawney ihm die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens vorausgesagt hat welche damit endet, dass er komplett wahnsinnig wird und schließlich eines grausamen und schmerzhaften Todes sterben würde.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an die Voraussagen der Wahrsagelehrerin fängt er unbewusst an leise vor sich hinzufluchen. Nicht, dass er ihre sogenannten Visionen ernst nimmt, aber irgendwie war es heute anders. Etwas tief in ihm hat angefangen zu rumoren.   
  
Man... die Frau macht mich noch krank. eilig biegt er um eine Ecke und setzt seinen Weg durch die Kerker fort.   
  
Aber es war nicht nur Professor Trelawneys Voraussagungen die ihn heute so runtergezogen haben. Hinzu kommt noch, dass es seit gestern Mittag ununterbrochen geregnet hat und diese regelrechte Wolkenbrüche wohl nicht so schnell wieder nachlassen.   
  
Der unerwartete Zwischentest von Professor Snape war natürlich auch kein wirklich stimmungsseigerndes Mittel. Die Tatsache das er schon durchgefallen ist, als er sich die erste Frage durchgelesen hat war ihm von Anfang an klar.  
  
Nicht das dies alles schon schlimm genug wäre. Nein ein gewisser gryffindorhassender und potterverachtender Zaubertränkelehrer hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihn so zu provozieren, dass er am Ende des Unterrichts 35 Punkte verloren hat und zu allem Überfluss auch noch als Strafarbeit dessen gesamte Kesselsammlung polieren durfte.  
  
An manchen Tagen sollte man gar nicht erst aufstehen. denkt Harry selbstmitleidig. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf nimmt von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr zu und er schließt für einige Augenblicke seine Augen um das schwummrige Gefühl in seinem Schädel zu unterdrücken.  
  
Wenn das so weiter geht werde ich noch depressiv. denkt er bitter und atmet einmal tief durch. Zugegeben... die letzten Tage waren alles andere als schön. Schlechtes Wetter, Todesvorhersagen, Strafarbeiten, dann noch die nervigen Kommentare der Slytherins, die sich seither über ihn lustig machen wo sie erfahren haben, dass der 17-jährige noch Jungfrau ist.  
  
'Hast du den Schlüssel zu deinem Keuschheitsgürtel verloren Potter?'  
  
Dieser eine Satz... dieser eine Satz, den ihn ein gewisser blonder Slytherin vorgestern an den Kopf geworfen hat geistert seither in seinem Gedächtnis umher.   
  
War es denn ein Verbrechen noch unberührt zu sein? War es denn so schlimm, wenn man mit 17 Jahren noch keine Beziehung geführt hat? Seufzend fährt Harry sich durch seine rabenschwarze Mähne und versucht den aufsteigenden Schrei in seiner Kehle zu unterdrücken.  
  
Nein, er würde sich nicht auch noch sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts kaputt machen lassen. Diesen Triumph würde er Malfoy nicht gönnen. Ihm, diesen selbstgefälligen, arroganten und verlogenen blonden Schönling.  
  
Innerlich vor Wut kochend biegt er um die nächste Ecke und atmet innerlich erleichtert auf bei dem Gedanken, dass er die Kerker gleich hinter sich gelassen hat. Dieses dunkle, kalte und unheimliche Labyrinth. Wie sich die Slytherins hier unten nur wohlfühlen können. Diese Frage hat er sich schon des öfteren gestellt, aber bis jetzt nie eine Antwort darauf gefunden.  
  
Passt zu ihrer schwarzen Seele. denkt er missmutig.   
  
"So spät noch unterwegs Potter?" ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme einige Meter hinter ihm. Erschrocken dreht Harry sich um und seine Pupillen weiten sich bei dem Anblick des blonden Jungen, der seelenruhig gegen die kalte Steinmauer gelehnt steht und ihn breit angrinst.  
  
Harry starrt ihn schweigend an, unfähig seine Lippen zu bewegen. Etwas hält ihn fest, umklammert seine Beine, macht ihn bewegungsunfähig.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde zusehen, dass ich meine Gebetsstunde nicht verpasse. Die aufopfernden Jungfrauen warten schon auf ihren Anführer." Fährt der Slytherin in einem verächtlichen Ton fort und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Ein stechender Blitz durchzuckt den Körper des Gryffindors und eine Welle aus Wut, Hass und Sehnen bricht über ihn herein. Sehnen... aber wonach? Ein Verstand fühlt sich an wie betäubt. Kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewegt sich, einer gefühlskalten Statue gleich.   
  
Sein Herz hämmert im langsamen Takt gegen seinen Brustkorb und ein dunkler Schatten verdeckt den Glanz in seinen Augen, lässt sie leblos und starr erscheinen. Wie in Trance geht er auf den immer noch grinsenden Jungen zu, der skeptisch eine Augenbraue hebt, als sich besagter Gryffindor auf ihn zu bewegt.  
  
"Was ist los Potter? Suchst du Ärger?" fragt er daraufhin und versucht den leicht nervösen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu überspielen. Etwas unwohl ist ihm jetzt schon. Schließlich ist er ganz allein hier... alleine, ohne seinen gewohnten Schutz. Und der Gryffindor ist im Gegensatz zu ihm gut einen halben Kopf größer und auch um einiges stärker.  
  
Wenige Zentimeter vor dem blonden Jungen bleibt Harry stehen. Sein Blick haftet auf dessen Gesicht und ein raues, kratziges Gefühl breitet sich in seiner Kehle aus.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlägt er die Hand wenige Zentimeter von dem Gesicht des Slytherins gegen die harte Steinwand. Dieser zuckt daraufhin kurz zusammen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildet sich auf dessen Stirn und er starrt wie gebannt in das grüne Augenpaar, dessen Blick er nicht deuten kann.

"Ich glaube eher... der Ärger sucht mich." Flüstert Harry monoton und mit trockenem Hals. Wie eine Marionette hebt er seine linke Hand und umklammert damit brutal das Kinn des kleineren Jungen.   
  
Dracos Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Torso und ein angsterfüllter Ausdruck bildet sich in seinen Augen. Dieser kalte Blick... diese unerwartete Handgreiflichkeit... mit all dem hat er nicht gerechnet. Er versucht seine Arme zu bewegen.. versucht seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, den anderen Jungen von sich wegzustoßen. Aber sein Körper verrät ihn aufs Grausamste. Wie gelähmt steht er gegen die Wand gedrückt, unfähig sich zu regen.  
  
Langsam hebt Harry Dracos Kinn an, welches er immer noch im eisernen Griff umklammert und presst kurz darauf seine Lippen hart auf den Mund des Blonden.   
  
Ein Zucken geht durch seinen Körper und er reißt seine Augen weit auf. Angst kriecht durch seinen Körper. Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit breitet sich in seinem Magen aus und er hat das Gefühl, als ob seine Lippen verbrennen würden. Panik überflutet seinen Verstand und Ekel spiegelt sich in seinen Augen wieder. Ekel vor diesem Jungen... Ekel vor dem, was er da mit ihm macht.. Ekel vor sich selbst, da er nicht fähig ist sich dagegen zu wehren.   
  
Nach einigen Sekunden gibt der Gryffindor seine Lippen frei und sieht schweigend in das emotionsgeladene Gesicht des Slytherins. Ein sachtes Grinsen schleicht sich über seine Lippen... ein Grinsen welches dem Blonden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren lässt er von ihm ab und kehrt ihm den Rücken zu. Langsam geht er weiter, sein Blick abwesend... mit einem unbekannten Brennen in der Brust.   
  
Kaum ist der Gryffindor außer Sichtweite rutscht Draco an der Wand herab und starrt entsetzt auf den dunklen Steinboden. Sein Blut pulsiert in seinen Adern und er hat das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Er fühlt sich beschmutzt... gedemütigt...  
  
Was passiert hier? fragt er sich in Gedanken und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. Angewidert starrt er den Gang entlang, in welchem Harry vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist.  
  
Zurückgeblieben in der Kälte...   
  
... alleingelassen mit der Angst...  
  
... allein mit dem Gefühlschaos, welches nun in seinem Innersten tobt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Part II: Nightmare Reality_  
  
Gedankenversunken starrt er an die Decke seines Himmelbettes. Unter sich fühlt er den kühlen Stoff des Bettlackens und an sein Ohr dringt das laute Grollen des Donners. Blitze zucken aus der schwarzen Wolkendecke und erhellen die Landschaft für Bruchteile von Sekunden.  
  
Das laute Heulen des Windes hallt durch die Nacht und die Regentropfen laufen an den Fensterscheiben hinab... lassen jeglichen Blick nach draußen verschwimmen.  
  
Stille...  
  
... dann wieder das laute Knallen des Donners.  
  
Harry fährt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Bettdecke und schließt leise stöhnend seine Augenlider. Ein stechender Schmerz hämmert in seinem Hinterkopf und ein flaues Gefühl schleicht sich durch seinen Magen.  
  
Bilder spiegeln sich in seinen Gedanken wider... Bilder von grauen Augen... weißer Haut... Angst. Es war tatsächlich Angst die er in den sturmgrauen Augen des Slytherins gesehen hat. Die sonst so kalten, gefühlstoten Augen des Blonden waren regelrecht überschwemmt von Emotionen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an den panischen Gesichtsausdruck von Draco Malfoy schleicht sich ein sachtes Lächeln über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Einige Meter neben sich hört er das leise Atmen seines Freundes Ron, welcher anscheinend keine Probleme hat bei diesem Gewitter zu schlafen.  
  
Was er wohl sagen würde... wenn er wüsste was ich gerade getan habe... nachdenklich dreht Harry sich auf die Seite und starrt die kalte Steinwand an, welche hin und wieder vom weißen Licht der Blitze erhellt wird.   
  
Unbewusst wandert seine linke Hand zu seinem Gesicht und fährt sacht über seine Lippen, in welchen er vor kurzem noch dieses unbekannte Brennen gespürt hat. Was war da vorhin in den Kerkern passiert? Was hat er da getan?   
  
Er hat einen Jungen geküsst... um genau zu sein hat er seinen größten Peiniger und Rivalen geküsst. Gegen seinen Willen... und es hat sich gut angefühlt.   
  
Es hat sich gut angefühlt dem Körper des anderen nahe zu sein...  
  
... ihn gegen seinen Willen zu berühren...  
  
... zu küssen...  
  
Aber es war nicht richtig.... das war... ekelhaft... keuchend fährt Harry sich durch seine schwarze Mähne und versucht sein Herz zu beruhigen, welches mittlerweile mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seine Brust schlägt.   
  
Was er da getan hat war falsch... es war widerlich... abstoßend...   
  
... und doch...   
  
...in diesen wenigen Sekunden des Lippenkontaktes hat er ein seltsames Gefühl von Macht gespürt. Ein Machtgefühl welches er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch nicht gekannt hat.   
  
Nein... das denke ich doch jetzt nicht wirklich... es hat mir keinesfalls gefallen... es ist schließlich alles seine Schuld. Hätte er mich nicht wieder niedergemacht, dann... hätte ich nicht... nein, das hätte ich nie getan... hätte es nie tun sollen...  
  
Für wenige Augenblicke macht sich sein schlechtes Gewissen bemerkbar. Auch wenn der Slytherin ununterbrochen auf ihm herumtrampelt... ihn beleidigt... fertig macht... war das doch noch lange kein Grund ihn deswegen mit Gewalt zum Körper- bzw. Lippenkontakt zu zwingen.  
  
Das muss ziemlich demütigend für ihn gewesen sein... demütigend... Harry legt seine Stirn in Falten und starrt abwesend auf den Boden.   
  
Ohne Zweifel. Er hat den Slytherin gedemütigt... ihm Angst gemacht... Schaden zugefügt.  
  
Und das nur durch einen kurzen Kuss. ein leises Kichern entweicht seiner Kehle und er schließt seine Augen. Langsam wandelt sich sein Kichern zu einem Lachen... einem kalten Lachen.   
  
Seine Stimme klingt plötzlich völlig fremd in seinen Ohren... und da ist es wieder. Eben jenes Gefühl welcher er bereits im Wahrsageunterricht gespürt hat. Dieses Gefühl das tief in seinem Innersten anfängt zu rumoren.   
  
Etwas in ihm schleicht sich langsam hinauf in seinen Kopf. Vernebelt seinen Verstand... hüllt ihn in dunkle schwarze Schatten ein. Ein ungewohntes Kribbeln macht sich in seinem Körper breit. Ein Puckern geht durch seine Adern und eine Hitzewelle bricht über ihn herein.  
  
Das Gefühl völlig von sich gelöst zu sein... vollkommen von allen Gedanken und Empfindungen befreit zu sein durchflutet seinen Körper. Harry lacht leise in sein Kissen hinein.   
  
Ich werde dich noch viel mehr demütigen Malfoy... noch viel mehr...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry. Hey Harry. Mach schon, sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück." Ertönt die Stimme von Ron, welcher bereits fertig angezogen neben dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen steht und auf dessen Schulter tippt.   
  
Leises Gemurmelt dringt unter der Decke hervor und ein äußerst verschlafen aussehender Gryffindor kommt zum Vorschein. Noch halb schlafend strampelt Harry die Decke zur Seite und richtet sich auf. Ron sieht ihn erst etwas verdutzt an bevor er breit grinsend auf seinen besten Freund hinabsieht.  
  
"Na... gut geschlafen?" fragt er ironisch und blickt amüsiert in das leicht verdutzte Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry streicht sich einige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und mustert Ron mit fragendem Blick.  
  
"Hm...?" murrt er leise und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Der Rothaarige stemmt die Hände in die Seiten und schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Du scheinst ja nen recht interessanten Traum gehabt zu haben..." meint er schließlich und deutet mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schlafshorts. Der schwarzhaarige Junge sieht irritiert an sich herab und reißt kurz daraufhin die Augen weit auf.   
  
Mitten in seinem Schritt ragt ein verdächtig nasser Fleck hervor bei dessen Anblick er leicht blass im Gesicht wird.  
  
"Na los. Geh dich umziehen und komm. Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum." Sagt Ron mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen und verlässt den Jungeschlafraum.   
  
Harry sitzt wie betäubt auf seinem Bett und starrt entsetzt auf seine schmutzige Shorts. Das ist... das kann doch nicht... wegen Malfoy...   
  
Eilig springt er auf und läuft zum Waschraum hinüber. Was er jetzt braucht ist einen klaren Kopf. Panisch dreht er den Wasserhahn an und lässt die kalte Flüssigkeit über sein Gesicht laufen.   
  
Zitternd fährt er sich durch die Haare und richtet sich auf. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb als ihm seine nächtlichen Gedanken wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen werden. Was war gestern nur passiert? Das war doch nicht er? Solche Gedanken kann er doch unmöglich gehegt haben.  
  
Zweifelnd starrt er an sich herab und schluckt hart beim Anblick seiner Schlafshorts. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entweicht seiner Kehle und er reißt seine Augen vom diesem Desaster los. Schweigend schaut er in den Spiegel.  
  
Das ist sein Gesicht... das Gesicht eines völlig normalen Jungen... wahrscheinlich war er gestern einfach nur vollkommen fertig mit der Welt. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion, hervorgerufen durch zuviel Stress.  
  
Es ist alles in Ordnung... vergiss es einfach wieder...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gelangweilt stochert Harry in seinem Müsli herum. Die Gespräche die den Raum erfüllen nimmt er nur nebenbei wahr. Seine Gedanken kreisen vielmehr um die gestrigen Ereignisse, welche ihm im Nachhinein immer mehr wie ein Traum vorkommen...  
  
... ein Albtraum welcher sich allerdings erschreckend real angefühlt hat. Nach einigem hin und her kommt ihm die ganze Angelegenheit äußert unglaubwürdig vor... so, als wenn dies alles nur in seiner Vorstellung passiert wäre.  
  
Alles nur Einbildung... das war nur ein Traum... das ist nicht passiert... langsam macht sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Es liegt doch völlig auf der Hand, dass er das nicht getan hat... das war nur der Stress... nur ein Albtraum... nichts weiter...  
  
"Seht euch mal Malfoy an. Der sieht ja aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche." Sagt Seamus plötzlich und Harrys Bildnis eines Albtraums zerbricht vor seinen Augen... zurück bleibt nur noch die kalte, düstere Realität.  
  
Beinahe ehrfürchtig hebt er seinen Blick und lässt diesen zum Slytherintisch hinüberschweifen. Und dort sitzt er...  
  
...er, der ihn zu dieser Tat getrieben hat.

Das sonst so blasse Gesicht des Slytherins ist weiß wie Schnee. Unter seinen Augen ziehen sich dunkle Ringe entlang und er wirkt verunsichert... nervös... verängstigt...  
  
Die selbe Angst...  
  
... der selbe Blick wie letzte Nacht.  
  
Für einige Sekunden setzt Harrys Herzschlag aus, als er blonde Junge zu ihm herübersieht und sich ein Ausdruck von Ekel und Panik in seinen Gesichtszügen widerspiegelt. Schnell senkt Harry seinen Blick und starrt auf die kleinen Haferflocken die oben auf der Milch herumtreiben.  
  
Es ist nicht deine Schuld... es ist seine Schuld...  
  
Wenn es nicht meine Schuld ist, warum sieht er dann so aus, als ob ihn jemand misshandelt hätte?  
  
Du bist ein Dummkopf. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass es dieser Schlange irgendwie geschadet hat? Merkst du nicht, dass er versucht dich zu täuschen?  
  
Täuschen... warum... das gestern... hätte niemals passieren dürfen...  
  
Im Gegenteil... siehst du es denn nicht? Er schreit doch geradezu danach weiter von dir berührt zu werden!  
  
... was... erzählst du da...  
  
Denkt doch mal an die Zeit zurück... hat er dich nicht immer wieder fertig gemacht? War er es nicht, der immer mehr und mehr auf dir herumgetrampelt ist, selbst wenn du auf dem Boden lagst? Es ist an der Zeit ihm alles zurückzuzahlen.  
  
...  
  
Er hat dich ohne das du es gemerkt hast in Ketten gelegt... findest du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist diese zu sprengen? Findest du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, ihm all das anzutun was er dir angetan hat? Ihn genauso zu quälen wie er dich gequält hat?  
  
...still... sei still.  
  
Du kannst deine Augen nicht vor dem verschließen was du getan hast. Du kannst nicht die Tatsache überspielen dass dir dieses kleine Spielchen Spaß gemacht hat.  
  
Du sollst still sein!  
  
Sieh ihn dir an... ist er nicht einer der Sorte Jungen, deren Willen man am liebsten brechen möchte... deren Körper man zerstören will...  
  
"Nein..." ein Flüstern, so leise wie ein Windhauch dringt über seine Lippen und er stützt seinen Kopf in den Handflächen ab.  
  
"Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragt Hermine plötzlich, welche leicht besorgt von ihrem Buch aufsieht.   
  
"Liegt bestimmt daran, dass wir jetzt ne Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben. Da wird mir auch immer ganz anders. Nicht wahr, Harry?" entgegnet Ron daraufhin. Ein sachtes Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen ist alles, was er daraufhin als Antwort bekommt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seine Handflächen sind feucht als er mit zittrigen Fingern nach seinen Unterlagen greift und mit diesen zu dem Tisch hinübergeht an dem Draco Malfoy sitzt. Dieser sieht so aus, als wenn Professor Snape gerade sein Todesurteil ausgesprochen hat.   
  
Das der Zaubertränkelehrer sich einen Spaß daraus macht Harry immer mit dem Schülern einzuteilen, mit denen er absolut nicht klar kommt war ja schon immer klar. Nur dieses Mal ist es nicht der Gryffindor der unter dieser Partnerzusammenlegung leidet.  
  
Schweigend setzt er sich neben den Blonden der ihn keines Blickes würdigt. Angespannt starrt Draco auf seine Schriftrolle, auf welcher er die Zutaten aufgeschrieben hat.  
  
Ganz ruhig... es ist alles in Ordnung... lass dich von diesem Bastard bloß nicht fertig machen... nur wegen diesem dummen... kleinen Vorfall. Draco atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er damit beginnt Echsenschuppen in einer Schüssel zu zermahlen.   
  
Harry sieht ihn aus den Augenwinkel heraus an und versucht verzweifelt das aufsteigende Brennen in seinem Oberkörper zu unterdrücken. Er wird sich nicht wieder dazu verleiten lassen... er wird den Blonden nicht wieder gegen seinen Willen berühren...  
  
... es war nur ein Versehen.. eine einmalige Handlung... eine Stressreaktion...  
  
... nichts weiter.  
  
Warum sieht er mich so an? Was ist bloß in den Kerl gefahren? Verdammt... hör auf mich anzusehen... das Verlangen dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Messer in die Augen zu rammen überkommt den Blonden und er schließt kurz die Augen um die Emotionen in seinem Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht einschüchtern...  
  
Ein Malfoy hat keine Angst vor einem Potter...  
  
Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht demütigen...  
  
Scheiße... verzweifelt kaut Draco auf seiner Unterlippe herum und versucht sich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren.   
  
Harry, der inzwischen damit begonnen hat Spitzwegerich zu zerkleinern nimmt wieder jene Stimme in seinem Kopf wahr, welche ihm bereits beim Frühstück Panik bereitet hat.  
  
Widert er dich nicht an? Sieht doch nur wie selbstgefällig er neben dir sitzt. Er wartet doch nur darauf, dass du dich wieder an ihm vergreifst... ihn nicht nur küsst...  
  
Du sollst verschwinden... lass mich.. zufrieden...  
  
Wen willst du täuschen? Dich selbst? Dein Körper sehnt sich doch danach... du kannst nicht deine eigenen Bedürfnisse unterdrücken.  
  
Ich habe ... ich will ihn nicht... berühren...  
  
Riechst du ihn? Er sitzt so dich neben dir... nimmst du nicht diesen betörenden Geruch wahr?  
  
Harrys Körper zuckt kurz zusammen. Was passiert hier mit ihm? Was will diese Stimme von ihm?   
  
Geruch...  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lässt das Messer sinken und blickt schweigend auf die grüne Pflanze zwischen seinen Händen. Er kann ihn riechen... ein leicht süßlicher Geruch breitet sich in seiner Nase aus, vernebelt seinen Kopf.  
  
Wie in Trance nimmt er eine Hand von Tisch. Der plötzliche Drang den blonden Jungen zu berühren breitet sich in ihm aus und schaltet das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung in seinem Verstand aus.  
  
Sacht berührt er mit den Fingerspitzen den Stoff der Hose seines Arbeitspartners, bevor sich seine Hand fest auf dessen Oberschenkel presst.  
  
Ein erschrockenes Keuchen geht von dem Slytherin aus und er wendet sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu. Dieser sieht ihn vollkommen geistesabwesend an und streicht dann langsam sein Bein hoch, wandert langsam zum Innenschenkel.  
  
Verstört springt Draco von seinem Stuhl auf. Blankes Entsetzen spiegelt sich in seinen Augen wider.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich zufälligerweise den Grund für ihr nicht angebrachtes Verhalten erfahren?" ertönt die Stimme von Professor Snape, welcher säuerlich von seinen Unterlagen aufblickt.  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz hämmert in Dracos Kopf und um ihn herum dreht sich alles. Ein unangenehmes Kneifen breitet sich in seinem Magen aus und eine eigenartige Hitze breitet sich in seinem Unterleib aus...  
  
... eine Hitze, welche ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl vermittelt... ein Gefühl sich über das nächstbeste Waschbecken zu hängen um sich zu übergeben.  
  
"Ich... fühle mich nicht... gut Professor." Sagt er mit kratzigem Hals und stolpert an seinem Stuhl vorbei, Richtung Tür. Er muss hier raus...   
  
... raus aus diesem Raum...  
  
... aus diesem Raum in dem er sitzt...  
  
... er, der in ihm dieses furchtbare Gefühl auslöst...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Part III: Cry for me_  
  
Eilig läuft er durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. Seine Schritte hallen laut auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder und das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden breitet sich in seinem Körper aus. Immer und immer wieder dreht er seinen Kopf herum, versucht zu erkennen ob ihm jemand nachläuft... aber der Gang ist leer... er ist allein.  
  
Schwankend stützt er sich auf einem der Fensterbänke ab und fährt sich durch die silberblonden Haare. Ein dünner Schweißfilm hat sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und sein Atem geht unregelmäßig.   
  
Erschöpft lehnt der Slytherin sich gegen die kühle Steinmauer und versucht sein Herz zu beruhigen. Mit beschämten Blick starrt er auf sein rechtes Bein, auf welchem vor wenigen Minuten noch die Hand des Gryffindors gelegen hat. Diese Hand, welche seinen Oberschenkel zu verbrennen drohte.  
  
Der ist doch komplett übergeschnappt. Draco atmet einmal tief durch und starrt schweigend aus dem Fenster. Hogwarts wirkt plötzlich so kalt... karg... leblos... außerhalb der Mauern erscheint ihm die Umgebung wie ein Friedhof.  
  
Himmel, bei Merlin noch mal. Draco jetzt reicht es aber. Was machst du denn nur? Kuscht vor dem Narbengesicht wie eine Maus vor der Katze. innerlich über sich selbst fluchend fährt er mit den Fingerspitzen über die leicht beschlagene Fensterscheibe.  
  
Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Warum um alles in der Welt ist er so ausgetickt? Professor Snape muss ja jetzt sonst was von mir denken. denkt er verbittert und beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
  
Das plötzliche Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen verschwindet allmählich... zurück bleibt nur noch die Scham...   
  
... Scham davor, dass er sich gerade vollkommen lächerlich gemacht hat...  
  
... Scham davor, dass ihn dieser schwarzhaarige Teufel berührt hat... und dieses Brennen in ihm ausgelöst hat.  
  
Eine Hitzewelle, die sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausgebreitet hat. Ob das der Grund war? Ob diese unbekannte Hitze dieses Angstgefühl in ihm hervorruft? Aus welchem Grund sollte er sonst so überreagieren? Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art.... oder liegt es alles nur daran, dass es ein Junge ist, der ihn berührte?  
  
Verflucht seiest du Potter... aber das wirst du mir noch büßen...  
  
"Hast du mich gehört! Du machst mir keine Angst! Du nicht!" sein Schrei wandert durch die menschenleeren Gänge und verliert sich schließlich in der Dunkelheit. Sein Atem gleicht nunmehr einem Keuchen und er schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
  
Niemand... niemand macht so etwas mit einem Malfoy... niemand...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man... ich glaube dies war der beste Tag seit langem. Und morgen nach Hogsmead." Gut gelaunt marschiert Ron durch den Schlafsaal der Jungen und lässt hier und da ein Kleidungsstück seiner Schulklamotten fallen.   
  
"Jop... aber am besten war ja wohl Malfoys hysterischer Anfall. Ein Anblick für die Götter." Stimmt Seamus zu und sein Lächeln wandelt sich allmählich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Gelächter hallt kurz daraufhin durch den Raum... aber nicht alle lachen.  
  
Harry liegt schweigend auf seinem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Er fühlt sich grauenhaft, verraten... verraten von seinem Körper, der sich einfach an dem Slytherin vergriffen hat.  
  
"Hey Harry. Du hast doch neben unserem Eisprinzen gesessen. Was war denn los?" fragt Dean plötzlich und das gesamte Interesse der Jungen wendet sich nun dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu. Harry stöhnt innerlich laut und richtet sich in seinem Bett auf.  
  
Was willst du ihnen sagen? Die Wahrheit?  
  
Ich sagte du sollst verschwinden!  
  
Ach hör sich das mal einer an... wie soll ich denn verschwinden? Ich bin du... du kannst dich nicht selbst zum verschwinden auffordern du Narr.  
  
Du... bist nicht... ich...  
  
So... bist du dir da sicher? Sicher nachdem du genau das getan hast was ich wollte... oder besser gesagt was du wolltest...  
  
Ich wollte das nicht... ich... wollte ihn nicht...  
  
Wen versuchst du hier was vorzulügen? Du bist wirklich erbärmlich... anstatt dich deinem Drang hinzugeben... dir zu nehmen was du willst... zu tun was du willst, verleugnest du dich.  
  
Sei still... zum Teufel noch mal, du sollst verschwinden... einfach... nur verschwinden...  
  
Versuch es... versuch mich zu ignorieren... aber glaube mir. Du wirst dem Verlangen nach diesem Jungen nicht lange Stand halten... du weißt was du willst.... du willst es nur nicht wahr haben...  
  
Ich...  
  
"Harry. Huhu!" irritiert fuchtelt Ron mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen herum, bis dessen Gesichtszüge sich wieder regen. Erschrocken reißt Harry die Augen auf und lässt seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen.  
  
"Was..." bringt er krächzend hervor.  
  
"Geht's dir nicht gut Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so... abwesend. Soll ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?" fragt Ron eifrig und ist schon auf halben Weg zur Tür.  
  
"Nein!" schreit Harry laut und die 3 Jungen um ihn herum zucken kurz zusammen. Beschämt blickt der Gryffindor zu Boden und versucht den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, der sich quer durch seinen Verstand frisst.  
  
"Ich... brauch nur etwas Ruhe...vielleicht leg ich mich etwas in die Wanne..." sagt er leise und streicht sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Ron mustert seinen besten Freund skeptisch, bevor er zustimmend nickt.  
  
"Ja... die Woche war ja auch ziemlich beschissen für dich. Vielleicht solltest du mal Hermine fragen ob sie dir das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad gibt. Da hast du wenigstens Ruhe." Meint Ron daraufhin und deutet mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung auf die Tür.  
  
Harry lächelt sacht und erhebt sich von seinem Bett. Vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vorsichtig dreht er den Wasserhahn ab und lässt sich hinab ins Becken sinken. Warmer Dampf steigt auf und feine Wassertropfen perln von den hellen Wänden herab. Kleine, hellblaue Schaumberge treiben auf der Wasseroberfläche und der Geruch von Lavendel und Orchideen breitet sich im Bad aus.   
  
Seufzend lehnt Draco seinen Kopf gegen die Wand des riesigen Beckens und schließt die Augen. Eine angenehme Wärme durchflutet seinen Körper und er hat das Gefühl, als wenn plötzlich alle Sorgen und Ängste aus seinem Kopf hinfort gespült werden. Erleichterung breitet sich in seinen Gesichtszügen aus und langsam beginnt sein Körper sich zu entspannen.  
  
Ich glaube ich könnte ewig hier liegen. denkt er mit einem sachten Lächeln auf den Lippen und fährt mit seinen Armen durch die Schaumberge.   
  
Frieden... Ruhe... niemand der ihn stört oder ihn mit dummen Fragen nervt. Ich glaube das war eine der besten Ideen die Blaise in letzter Zeit gehabt hat.  
  
'Du nimmst dir jetzt ein Handtuch und gehst ne Runde baden. Hinterher fühlst du dich besser. Zumindest geht es mir immer so.'  
  
Ja... ich glaube hiernach werde ich mich wirklich viel besser fühlen. der Slytherin atmet den warmen Dampf ein und seine Kopfschmerzen lassen allmählich nach. Er öffnet die Augen wieder und schwimmt eine Runde durch das riesige Wasserbecken. Am anderen Ende lässt er sich wieder auf die kleine Sitzanhöhe sinken und starrt durch den riesigen Raum.  
  
Es hat wirklich so seine Vorteile wenn man Vertrauensschüler ist.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leise schließt sich der Eingang hinter ihm und er geht zögernd weiter. Er kannte das Vertrauensschülerbad gut. Schließlich war er schon einmal hier. Feiner Dunst liegt in der Luft und Harry atmet einmal tief durch. Sein Körper fühlt sich völlig leicht und sorglos an. Ein schwacher Geruch von Lavendel dringt an seine Nase und er sieht sich um.  
  
Auf der Kleiderablage befindet sich eine Uniform, was wohl soviel bedeutet das er nicht allein hier ist. Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht seiner Kehle und er spielt mit dem Gedanken wieder hinaus zu gehen. Aber etwas tief in ihm hält ihn zurück.

Wozu hab ich Hermine erst nach dem Passwort gefragt wenn ich eh nicht baden gehe? entschlossen geht er zu der Ablage hinüber und beginnt damit sich seine Klamotten abzustreifen. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die 2. Schuluniform und stutzt kurz, als er das grüne Abzeichen auf dem schwarzen Stoff schimmern sieht.  
  
Slytherin...  
  
Für einige Sekunden steht er bewegungslos dar und starrt auf das grün-silberne Abzeichen herab. Diese Uniform gehört auf keinem Fall einem Mädchen, sonst würde er einen Rock hier liegen sehen. Also gehört diese einem Jungen... dem Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy...  
  
Harrys Hände beginnen zu zittern. Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht er... jeder, nur nicht er.  
  
Was zögerst du? Das ist die Gelegenheit... niemand ist hier... es wird niemand sehen...  
  
Nein... das... ich.... muss hier raus.  
  
Du verdammter Dummkopf. Was hast du vor? Weiter wegzulaufen? Weiterhin vor deinen Gefühlen fliehen?  
  
Welche Gefühle? Wovon sprichst du?  
  
Du willst diesen Jungen... willst, dass er für das bezahlt, was er dir die letzten Jahre angetan hat...  
  
Ich....  
  
Willst, dass er genauso leidet wie du gelitten hast. Denk doch nur an all die Dinge, die er dir schon angetan hat... oder willst du das etwa leugnen?  
  
Nein...  
  
Siehst du... es ist nur recht so... er ist schuld... nur er. Du kannst nichts dafür.  
  
Ich... kann nichts... dafür.  
  
Nein, nur er. Er ganz allein. Er ist es, der deinen Körper dazu treibt... deinen Verstand verschleiert hat...  
  
Er ist... schuld.  
  
Und wenn er es so gewollt hat, dann wirst du auch da tun was er will nicht wahr?  
  
Was er... will?  
  
Ja. Er will, dass du dich an ihm vergreifst. Hat er dich nicht gefangen genommen mit seinem Blick, kurz bevor du ihn geküsst hast? Mit diesem Blick in dem soviele Emotionen gelegen haben? Wie findest du sie... seine Augen?  
  
... schön...  
  
Und seinen Geruch? Eben jenen Geruch, der dich in den Kerkern dazu getrieben hat ihn zu berühren? Wie hat er gerochen?  
  
...gut...  
  
Und diese Hitze die du gespürt hast? Was ist damit? Ist es nicht sein Körper der Schuld an dieser gewesen ist?  
  
Ja...  
  
Siehst du. Er hat es von Anfang an so gewollt. Er hat dich doch dazu getrieben... und dann willst du jetzt einfach weglaufen?  
  
Nein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein leises, platschendes Geräusch dringt an sein Ohr und er sieht sich erschrocken um. Ein leichter Anflug von Nervosität breitet sich in seinem Körper aus und er lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern...aber es ist niemand zu sehen.  
  
Was... war das? irritiert gleitet sein Blick über die Wasseroberfläche und für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden sieht er etwas Schwarzes zwischen den Schaumbergen hindurchschimmern. Seine Pupillen ziehen sich zusammen und sein Puls beginnt zu rasen.  
  
"Wer... ist da?" fragt er mit piepsiger Stimme. Sein Hals fühlt sich ausgetrocknet und rau an, sodass seine Frage nur noch ein leises Flüstern ist.  
  
"Ganz allein hier Malfoy..." ertönt eine Stimme und lässt dem Blonden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Draco öffnet seinen Mund, aber seine Lippen fühlen sich an wie betäubt. Kein Laut dringt aus seiner Kehle.  
  
Zwischen den Schaumfluten taucht ein schwarzer Haarschopf auf, welcher sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegt. Wenige Zentimeter vor dem Slytherin stoppt er. Ein schwaches Grinsen ziert Harrys Gesicht und er lässt seinen Blick über das Wasser hinweg zu dem blonden Jungen gleiten.  
  
"Potter..." krächzt Draco heiser und ein unangenehmes Stechen breitet sich in seinem Hinterkopf aus. Ein hämmernder Schmerz, der sich langsam durch seinen gesamten Körper zieht.  
  
Harrys Grinsen wird breiter und Draco schluckt hart, als er wieder in dieses kalte, grüne Augenpaar blickt. Unbewusst verkrampft er sich und drückt sich dicht an den Beckenrand. Der Gryffindor treibt eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt im Wasser und mustert das Gesicht des kleineren Jungen.  
  
"Schön hier... nicht wahr? So ruhig... friedlich... und niemanden der hier ist." Sagt Harry und seine Stimme klingt rau und fremd in den Ohren des Slytherins. Schweißtropfen perln von seiner Stirn und vermischen sich mit dem Wasser.  
  
"Du siehst blass aus Malfoy... geht es dir nicht gut?" fragt Harry sarkastisch und schwimmt näher an Draco heran. Dieser reißt panisch die Augen auf presst sich noch dichter an die feuchte Wand.  
  
"Komm mir nicht zu nahe... ich warne dich Potter..." bringt er in einem schrillen Ton hervor und er ballt seine Fäuste unter Wasser, gewillt seinen Gegenüber zu schlagen sobald er es wagen sollte ihn anzufassen.  
  
"Ich soll was nicht? Dir zu nahe kommen? Und was..." er bricht den Satz ab und schließt den Freiraum zwischen ihren Körpern. "... ist für dich nahe?" flüstert er.  
  
Dracos Herzschlag setzt für mehrere Sekunden aus und er starrt wie gelähmt in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, der nun seine Arme links und rechts von seinem Kopf gegen die Steinwand drückt.   
  
Er kann ihn spüren...  
  
...spürt den nackten Körper des Gryffindors an seinem...  
  
...spürt dessen Brutalität, mit welcher er sich gegen seinen Körper drückt...  
  
... spürt seinen heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Übelkeit überkommt den Blonden. Er will schreien, den anderen von sich wegstoßen, raus aus diesem Bad... nur noch hinein in sein Zimmer und sich dort unter seiner Decke zusammenrollen um sich zu verstecken.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön... wenn soviel Angst in deinem Gesicht zu sehen ist." Haucht Harry ihm ins Ohr und auf Dracos Nacken bildet sich eine Gänsehaut. Langsam wandert Harrys linke Hand unter Wasser und krallt sich in die Hüfte des Slytherins. Dieser keucht erschrocken auf und ein leises Wimmer entrinnt seiner Kehle.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand fährt Harry durch die klammen Haare des Blonden, streicht vorsichtig durch diese hindurch bevor er seine Finger in ihnen vergräbt und Dracos Kopf gewalttätig zur Seite reißt.   
  
Ein dumpfer Schmerzensschrei entweicht seiner Kehle und seine Kopfhaut brennt wie Feuer. Ein feuchter Schimmer bildet sich in seinen Augen und er sieht angsterfüllt zu dem Gryffindor welcher kurz darauf seinen Mund mit dessen Lippen verschließt.  
  
Ein Zucken geht durch Dracos Körper und jener bekannte Ekel steigt wieder in ihm hoch. Verzweifelt presst er seine Lippen zusammen, versucht die fordernde Zunge des Jungen nicht in sich eindringen zu lassen.  
  
Harry lächelt sacht gegen Dracos Lippen und lockert den Griff in seinen Haaren etwas. Er weicht etwas von Dracos Gesicht zurück und schüttelt nur leise lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Das solltest du nicht tun..." sagt er mit schneidender Stimme und presst seine Nägel härter in das Fleisch des Blonden, bis sich das Wasser neben seinem Bein leicht rosa verfärbt. Draco wimmert leise und versucht das Brennen in seiner Hüfte zu ignorieren... versucht diese Hand, welche sich in sein Fleisch schneidet zu vergessen.  
  
Das ist nicht wirklich... das ist nur ein Traum...  
  
Harry löst seine Nägel aus Dracos Hüfte und streichelt sanft mit seiner Handfläche über die kleinen Wunden. Lächelnd beugt er sich vor und leckt mit seiner Zunge über das Ohr des Slytherins.  
  
"Weine für mich." Flüstert er ihm ins Ohr kurz bevor er ihm in den Hals beißt. Ein Keuchen entfährt Dracos Kehle als sich die scharfen Zähne in seine Haut bohren. Seine Augen glänzen feucht und in einem Winkel schimmert die erste kleine Träne, welche still und einsam an seiner Wange hinabläuft und an seinem Kinn hinab ins Wasser tropft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Part IV: There is a small line between hate and love_  
  
Ein kleines, rotes Rinnsal läuft an Harrys Mundwinkel entlang... bahnt sich seinen Weg an dem Körper des Slytherins hinab und vermischt sich schließlich mit dem warmen Wasser. Langsam löst Harry seinen Mund von Dracos Schulter, in welcher nun mehrere Abdrücke von Zähnen zu sehen sind.   
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelt sacht und leckt sich über die Lippen. Seine Augen lodern auf vor Verlangen und er presst seinen Unterleib fester an den des Blonden. Ein schwaches Keuchen geht von Draco aus und er kneift angewidert die Augen zusammen.   
  
Er will ihn nicht sehen...  
  
... ihn, der ihm dies alles antut...  
  
... der sich einen Spaß daraus macht ihn zu demütigen... zu quälen...   
  
Harrys Finger lassen die restlichen blonden Haarsträhnen los und streichen sacht über die rechte Wange des Slytherins. Ein Schaudern geht durch dessen Körper und eine unangenehme Hitze breitet sich in seinem Kopf aus.   
  
"Sieh mich an." Sagt Harry leise und mustert das Gesicht des blonden Jungen unzufrieden. Sein Blick verfinstert sich und er verspannt seine Hand. Durch Dracos Körper geht ein sachtes Zucken, aber trotz allem ist er nicht gewillt seine Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Nein, er würde sie nicht aufmachen. Er würde seinem Gegenüber nicht die Genugtuung geben seine Angst zu sehen. Er würde sich nicht von ihm herumkommandieren lassen...  
  
Ein leiser Schrei entweicht seiner Kehle als der Gryffindor seine Nägel in die weiche Haut schlägt und seine Wange zerkratzt. Vier lange, blutende Wunden zieren das blasse Gesicht des Blonden, welcher verschreckt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das nun sadistisch grinsende Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen blickt.  
  
"Schon besser..." meint dieser daraufhin und lässt seine Hand unter Wasser sinken, versucht das Blut unter den Fingernägel wegzuwaschen.  
  
"Du bist krank." Sagt Draco mit piepsiger Stimme. Jegliche Härte, Kälte und Überlegenheit sind aus ihr gewichen. Zurück bleibt nur eine leise, vor Angst zitternde Stimme eines kleinen Jungen.   
  
Harry lacht leise auf und fährt sich durch die Haare. Seine Augen blitzen auf und er beugt seinen Kopf zu dem Kleineren hinunter. Er kann ihn wieder riechen... diesen betörenden Duft der ihm die Sinne zu vernebeln scheint. Jener süßliche Geruch der ihm bereits in den Kerkern in die Nase gestiegen ist.   
  
Draco hält angespannt die Luft an, versucht seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Schweiß läuft an seiner Stirn herab und jegliche Farbe weicht ihm aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Stille...  
  
Er kann ihn hören... hört sein leises Ein- und Ausatmen... spürt die warme Luft in seinem Gesicht. Er sieht den Gryffndor nervös an, welcher schweigend ins Leere zu starren scheint und sich nicht mehr rührt.  
  
Was ist jetzt los? ängstlich sieht er in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, welches nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt ist. Ein bedrückende Atmosphäre breitet sich aus und es scheint, als wenn jemand die Zeit angehalten hätte.. als wenn jemand alle Uhrenzeiger zum stoppen gebracht hat.  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl schleicht sich durch Dracos Körper und plötzlich verkrampft er sich. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein und hofft, dass seine momentanen Gedanken nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.   
  
Er hat doch keine.. er ist nicht... seine Gedanken rasen und in seinem Kopf schwirren Bilder umher dass sich alles vor seinen Augen anfängt zu drehen.  
  
"Spürst du es... spürst du wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre?" fragt Harry und seine Stimme klingt mehr wie ein heiseres Flüstern. Draco schluckt hart als er die Erregung des anderen an seinem Unterleib spürt.  
  
Harrys Hände fahren sanft an den Seiten des Blonden hinab und jagen kleine Schauer durch dessen Körper. Verzweifelt beißt Draco auf seiner Unterlippe um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Was tut er hier eigentlich?   
  
Er lässt sich hier gegen seinen Willen berühren... lässt zu, dass dieser gestörte Perverse sich an ihm vergreift. Sein Körper hingegen begeht derweil Hochverrat. Er reagiert... er reagiert auf die Berührungen des Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
"Plötzlich so gewillt?" fragt Harry spöttisch und blickt den Kleineren siegessicher an. Kaum hat er die Worte ausgesprochen versteift sich Dracos Körper. Es scheint als sei er gerade aus einer Trance aufgewacht. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich und er funkelt den dunkelhaarigen Jungen hasserfüllt an.  
  
"Verrecken sollst du." Faucht er Harry an und spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. Der Speichel läuft langsam an dessen Wange hinab und kurz darauf schnellt eine Hand aus dem Wasser und verpasst dem Slytherin eine Ohrfeige.   
  
Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei knackt Dracos Kopf zur Seite und seine Wange verfärbt sich augenblicklich Dunkelrot. Keuchend starrt er den anderen Jungen an, welcher sich urplötzlich von ihm entfernt und gut einen Meter von ihm wegschwimmt.  
  
Er hat das Gefühl als wenn sein Kopf auseinander platzen würde, so schmerzhaft ist das Puckern in diesem. Seine Wange glüht regelrecht und seine Haut brennt wie Feuer.   
  
Es gab schon öfter Reiberein zwischen ihnen. Auch welche die ins handgreifliche hinüber gingen. Aber noch nie hat ihn jemand so brutal ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nicht einmal die Ohrfeige von Hermine Granger die er vor einigen Jahren bekommen hat war so schmerzhaft wie diese.   
  
"Ich warne dich... reiz mich nicht." zischt Harry drohend und wischt sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und ein Kribbeln geht durch seine Hand bis hinauf zu den Fingerspitzen.   
  
Das hast du nun davon. Was wartest du auch so lange du Narr.  
  
Was willst du... verschwinde...  
  
Hör sich das mal einer an... was willst du eigentlich? Ohne mich bist du ein Nichts... ich bin es, der deinen Körper am Leben hält... ich bin es, der dich die ganzen Jahre hinweg-  
  
Sei still! Zum Teufel noch mal sei still!  
  
Was soll das werden? Bist du wirklich so naiv?  
  
Du...  
  
Er provoziert dich... nimmt dich nicht ernst... er macht sich doch lustig über dich. Innerlich lacht er sich bestimmt kaputt über eine Jammergestalt wie dich.  
  
Ich bin nicht jammerhaft!  
  
Ach nein? Warum hat er sich dann gewehrt? Warum wird er denn so aufmüpfig? Ich kann es dir sagen. Weil er genau weiß, dass du ein Feigling bist... ein Verlierer...  
  
Das ist nicht wahr... ich ...  
  
Sieh ihn dir doch an. Denkst du etwas, dass du ihn durch diese kleine Ohrfeige verwundet hast? Du machst dich doch lächerlich...  
  
Aber.. was soll ich denn.. sonst tun... ich...  
  
Du musst ihm zeigen, dass er mit dir nicht so umspringen kann... du musst ihm zeigen dass du derjenige bist, der hier die Fäden in der Hand hält... er ist derjenige der leiden soll und nicht du.  
  
Er soll leiden...  
  
Ganz genau. Du hast schon genug gelitten. Glaube mir.. es ist alles nur gerecht so...  
  
"Er soll leiden..." murmelt Harry vor sich hin und starrt Draco geistesabwesend an. Dieser sieht den Gryffindor irritiert an. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Innersten aus.  
  
Was redet der Kerl da... der ist doch... total gestört... er wirft einen hastigen Blick hinter sich und wendet sich wieder Harry zu, welcher immer noch bewegungslos im Wasser treibt und leise vor sich hinmurmelt.  
  
Vielleicht... wenn ich es bis zum Ausgang schaffe... schießt es Draco durch den Kopf und er dreht sich ruckartig um und zieht sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Becken. Eilig richtet er sich auf und läuft hinüber zu den Kleiderablagen.  
  
"Du bleibst hier!" hört er hinter sich Harrys lautes Organ, welcher sich augenblicklich auf den Beckenrand zu bewegt und sich hinauszieht.  
  
Wie von Sinnen hechtet der Blonde über den steinernen Boden. Ohne auf den Weg zu achten läuft er an einem etwas kleineren Becken vorbei und rutscht plötzlich auf dem feuchten Boden aus. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei ist zu vernehmen, bevor er schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufschlägt und sich leise jammernd seine Schulter hält.

Wie in Zeitlupe sieht er den dunklen Schatten neben sich und wenige Augenblicke später die große Hand, welche ihn herumreißt. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht starrt er in das funkelnde, grüne Augenpaar des Gryffindors und jegliche Hoffnung auf Flucht zerbricht vor seinem inneren Augen wie ein Spiegel...  
  
Zurück bleiben nur noch Scherben... Scherben, Schmerzen und Angst.  
  
"Na wer wird denn hier versuchen wegzulaufen?" fragt Harry und seine Stimme klingt kalt und löst einen Zitteranfall bei dem Blonden aus.  
  
"So was undankbares." Fährt er fort und umklammert mit einer Hand den Hals des anderen. Draco steht der kalte Angstschweiß im Gesicht und er hat das Gefühl als wenn ihm die Luft abgedrückt wird.  
  
Harry spürt Dracos Pulsschlag unter seiner Hand und lächelt sacht, als er seinen Blick über den entblößten Körper des blonden Jungen gleiten lässt. Sein eines Bein ist aufgeschrammt und feine Blutrinnsale laufen an diesem hinab.   
  
"Tztztz... das kommt davon." Sagt der Gryffindor amüsiert und hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Draco verkneift sich ein lautes Wimmer und versucht den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Bein und das Pochen in seiner Schulter zu verdrängen.  
  
"Was willst du... von mir?" bringt er mühsam hervor und versucht das letzte bisschen Stolz in seiner Stimme zu erhalten. Ein Versuch, der zum fehlschlagen verurteilt ist.  
  
"Die Frage sollte eher lauten, was du von mir willst." Entgegnet Harry kühl und streicht mit seiner Hand vom Hals abwärts über den Oberkörper des Slytherins. Blitze zucken durch Dracos Körper und er hat das Gefühl unter den Brührungen des anderen zu verbrennen.  
  
"Ich will überhaupt nichts von dir!" schreit er hysterisch und unbändige Wut flammt in seinen Augen auf. Wut auf diesen Jungen, dass er ihn so demütigt. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er all dies hilflos über sich ergehen lassen muss.. denn in punkto Kraft ist der Gryffindor ihm weitaus überlegen.  
  
"Wen willst du eigentlich verarschen Malfoy." Meint Harry ungerührt und wandert mit seiner Hand immer tiefer. Katzenartig positioniert er seine Beine links und rechts von Dracos Hüfte und stützt sich mit seiner anderen Hand auf dem Steinboden ab.  
  
"Du machst ich krank..." keucht der Blonde entsetzt und blickt den anderen verachtend in die Augen. Harry lacht kurz auf und wandert mit seiner Hand zwischen Dracos Innenschenkel.  
  
"Nein Malfoy... du bist derjenige der mich krank macht..." langsam beugt Harry sich vor bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berühren. "... nur du allein...." flüstert er mit einem leichten Beben in der Stimme.   
  
Sein Atem geht schneller und jene bekannte Hitzewelle bricht über Harrys Körper ein und überschwemmt seinen Verstand mit allerlei Emotionen. In seinem Bauch kribbelt es, als wenn Tausende von Schmetterlingen ihren Weg nach draußen suchen.  
  
Was passiert hier?  
  
Lass dich nicht ablenken. Nun wo du ihn soweit hast, darfst du dich nicht von solchen dummen Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen!  
  
Aber... dieses Kribbeln...  
  
Ignorier das... verdräng es einfach. Dieses Kribbeln ist falsch... genauso falsch wie diese Person die es bei dir auslöst. Dieses Gefühl wird dich genauso verletzen wie er.  
  
Verletzen....  
  
Ein schmerzhafter Glanz bildet sich in Harrys Augen und er schüttelt verwirrt seinen Kopf. Sein Schädel schmerzt höllisch und er hat das Gefühl, als wenn dieser gleich zerplatzen würde.  
  
"Du wirst mir nicht noch mehr wehtun... ich kann nicht mehr... bringt er keuchend hervor und starrt Draco mit verschleierten Augen an. Hinter jenen trügerischen Schleiern breitet sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam der Wahnsinn aus. Stück für Stück verhüllt er jeglichen Glanz in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors und er starrt wie eine leblose Puppe auf sein Opfer hinab.  
  
Draco hat die merkwürdigen Verhaltesweisen des Schwarzhaarigen gebannt mitverfolgt. Irritiert starrt er in Harrys Gesicht welcher anscheinend innerlich mit sich selbst zu kämpfen scheint.  
  
Im nächsten Moment erstarren seine Pupillen und er fährt gewalttätig mit seiner Hand in den Schritt des Blonden. Draco entweicht ein kehliger Schrei und in seinen Augenwinkel sammeln sich die ersten Tränen.  
  
"Du tust mir weh." wimmert er leise und versucht mit seinem heilen Arm die Hand des anderen aus seinem Schritt wegzuzerren.  
  
Harry schlägt die Hand des Slytherin aufgebracht weg und schlägt mit seiner Linken auf den harten Steinboden ein, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem angsterstarrten Gesicht des anderen.  
  
"Weh tun.. ich dir weh tun? Du hast doch keine Ahnung was Schmerzen sind!" schreit er Zorn entbrand. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkst sich nun doppelt so schnell wie vorher und am liebsten würde er sich jetzt in seinem Bett zusammenrollen und heulen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung hast du... du sollst genauso leiden wie ich.. hast du verstanden!" völlig von Sinnen reißt er die Beine des blonden Jungen auseinander und hebt dessen Becken an.   
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt Draco den Gryffindor an. Die erste Träne läuft an seiner Wange hinab und ein leises, kaum hörbares 'Nein' entweicht seiner Kehle.... leiser als ein Windhauch...   
  
Zitternd krallt Harry seine Hände in Dracos Oberschenkel und wirft dem Blonden einen letzten verstörten Blick zu, bevor er ohne Vorbereitung und mit unglaublicher Brutalität in ihn eindringt.   
  
Ein schriller Schmerzensschrei hallt durch das Vertrauensschülerbad... ein Schrei der einem das Herz in der Brust zerreißt.   
  
Ein heiseres Stöhnen entweicht Harrys Mund als er die heiße Enge um seiner Erregung spürt. In seinem Kopf tobt derweil ein regelrechter Gefühlssturm und ihm wird leicht schwindelig.  
  
Draco krümmt sich derweil vor Schmerz und ein Sturzbach heißer Tränen läuft an seinen Wangen hinab. Seine Augen sind leicht gerötet und sein Gesicht verzerrt. Krampfhaft ballt er seine Fäuste und versucht einen weiteren Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.  
  
Für einige Minuten verharren die Beiden in dieser Position. Harry starrt entsetzt auf den sich vor Schmerz und Pein windenden Jungen und er hat das Gefühl als ob sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz legt. Ein stechender Schmerz breitet sich in diesem aus und seine Unterlippe bebt.  
  
Was tue ich hier...was tue ich hier? geht es ihm durch den Kopf, aber die andere Stimme antwortet ihm nicht. Alles ist still.  
  
Ängstlich blickt er in das tränenüberlaufende Gesicht des Slytherins und eine Welle tiefster Abscheu, Hass und Wut überschwemmt seine Seele....  
  
Abscheu... Hass... und Wut auf sich selbst.   
  
Abscheu auf das, was er dem anderen antut.  
  
Hass auf seinen schwachen Geist.  
  
Wut auf sich selbst, dass er sich dazu hat treiben lassen.   
  
Ein leises Schluchzen entweicht Harrys Kehle und er bricht zitternd über dem Blonden zusammen. Wimmernd umklammert er dessen Schultern, drückt sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge.  
  
Er spürt die heißen Tränen des blonden Jungen wie sie an seinem Hals hinablaufen... spürt seinen schnellen Herzschlag der seinem so ähnlich ist... spürt sein Zittern, welches seinen Körper erfasst hat... hört sein schmerzhaftes, tränenersticktes Keuchen in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Es tut mir leid..." vorsichtig umarmt er den Kleineren und reibt seine Wange an Dracos. Langsam vermischen sich ihre Tränen und reflexartig umklammern Dracos Arme den Rücken des Gryffindors.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid..." flüstert Harry mit zitternder Stimme und schließt seine nunmehr brennenden Augen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Epilog:_  
  
Wahnsinn...  
  
Hass...   
  
Liebe...  
  
... dies sind drei völlig verschiedene Wörter... aber es ist beängstigend zu sehen wie eng sie doch zueinander gehören. Der Wahnsinn macht einen schwach... treibt einen dazu Dinge zu tun, die man eigentlich nicht tun möchte.  
  
Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, welche Gefühle ich für dich hege... wenn ich gewusst hätte was ich dir damit antue... dann hätte ich mich nie dazu verleiten lassen dir weh zu tun.  
  
Manchmal ist es besser seine Gefühle zu verleugnen... dann kann einem keiner weh tun... und man selbst fügt anderen auch keinen Schmerz zu.  
  
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sehr ich deinen Geruch liebe... wie sehr ich deine Nähe genieße... deine Stimme höre... dann hätte ich mich nicht an dir vergriffen.   
  
Die Zeit heilt angeblich Wunden... und ich glaube wir beide brauchen noch sehr viel Zeit um vollkommen geheilt zu werden.   
  
Es ist wirklich erschreckend wie klein die Grenze zwischen Hass und Liebe doch ist.  
  
Ich weiß nicht ob das der Grund war, warum ich letzten Endes von dir abgelassen habe... aber wenn dem so ist... wenn es wirklich dieses Kribbeln gewesen sein sollte...

... dann habe ich die Grenze wahrscheinlich bereits überschritten.  
  
**~ Ende ~**

So, das war's.

Wer sich hier zu äußern will der tue sich keinen Zwang an. Kommis sind jeder Zeit gerne gesehen. ^^

By Klein Dilly ("^^)

P.S.: Seit bitte nicht zu streng mit mir.. war meine erste Rape-FF. T___T


End file.
